The present disclosure relates to data processing systems and methods that provide security for hardware components.
There are many different types of data processing systems, including general-purpose apparatuses and embedded systems: for example mobile phones, tablets, PCs, enterprise computing systems, processing nodes in data centers, and so on. Data processing systems typically comprise a processor device and a variety of hardware components, for example data-storage devices, memory controllers, network interface controllers, interrupt controllers, graphics accelerators, cryptographic accelerators, and so on.